Broken Words
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: Song fic this is an adition to my Found Series He thinks he's leaving for her but really, it's the most selfish thing he has ever done. Read and Review! Re-uploaded
1. Slipped Away

**This is for my Found Series if you haven't read it, you should. But you don't have to just know that Dean and Elizabeth are together and in my last book Elizabeth almost died.**

**Slipped Away**

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

Tears welled in her light blue eyes before dancing down her burning cheeks. She kept her pink lips in a grim line as she choked back a sob, refusing to show that much weakness in front of the man who was breaking her heart. Dean kept his hazel green eyes averted from her watch not able to see those tears he caused. He left his eyes glassy with unshed salt water, he couldn't show that he was falling apart.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

She didn't want to believe it but that was hard due to the duffel clenched in one fist and the impala's keys held steady in the other. The picture that was painted around her seemed fuzzy, as if maybe it was a trick of the light or a nightmare; she just needed to wake up. She resisted the urge to pinch her arm in attempt to reveal this wasn't real because then she would have to believe it and there would be no doubt. He had obviously planned this, to run away once he had her heart once again in his palm. He was standing in front of her but she knew he was really already gone.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

"It's for your own good." Dean informed her softly but sternly, letting his watch meet her hurt one before flinching and looking to the ground. He wanted to believe the words, he had practiced them over and over but they still felt thick in his mouth.

"No, this is for you." She bit back angrily, clenching and un clenching her fingers. She didn't even feel the pain which radiated from her palms as her nails dug into their flesh leaving angry red marks over the tender skin. It was nothing compared to pulsing stab which beat her heart. Dean twisted his face away from her stern glare before shoving his hands in his jean pockets nervously.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

"Will I ever see you again? Or was I just another girl to right down in your little black book?" Elizabeth snarled immediately regretting it as pain welled in Dean's face, but she wouldn't show her regret.

"You know that isn't true." Dean said with a quivering tone before clearing his throat and looking up to her, determination glassy in his eyes. Yes, she knew, he was already gone. "You probably won't…see me but maybe…"

"What we'll run in to each other at Wal-Mart! Hey maybe if I'm lucky I run into your tramp of the day! Is that really what you want Dean? A string of one night stands? I..." Elizabeth bit her lip as her gaze melted in to the warm center Dean knew was inside her, "I don't want lose you, not again."

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

"I just want to keep you safe." He tried to explain looking to the floor; maybe it could just swallow him up and put him out of his misery. She looked so vulnerable and broken with tear tracks leaking over her porcelain cheeks. Dark lashes sending shadows over her pained blue eyes which seemed to house a storm of sorrow.

"So, stay!" She barked back harshly.

"This is going to be better for you…" Dean stumbled over his words not wanting to believe what he had to do.

"No! This is better for you! So you think that you are doing something good. You selfish jerk. You are afraid to get close to anyone Dean because you're afraid to lose them. But if you walk out that door I'm lost already."

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

Dean wrapped his muscular arms around her even though she struggled away. Her rebellion quickly died off however as she leaned into his toned chest. Silent tears tracked down cheeks and made their way onto the cloth of Dean's grey shirt. He pulled back timidly and pressed his lips to her forehead, placing a soft kiss there. She leaned into the touch greedily before he stepped away. Dean turned to leave letting his hand drop form her hair Elizabeth shot her hand out and twisted him back around. She stretched on her toes before matching her lips to his in a crash of power. A deep passion spread throughout her and a shock spread up Dean's spine. Dean lifted his hand to Elizabeth's honey hair and ensnarled his fingers, wrapping his other arm around her slender waist. Elizabeth strained back away from the lip lock with tearful eyes.

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

"If you want to go, than just leave." Elizabeth sighed without breaking eye contact, "But do not say it is or pretend it it's for me."

With that she stepped away with one last longing glance and graze of her palm on his cheek. Then she allowed him to stumble backwards a few steps before twisting towards the exit. They looked to each other for a moment with a sea of emotion layering heavily over the space between them.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

He was really going to leave her. She was really going to let him go. They both stood with wounded hearts and solid faces determined to cover their pain and rebuild the walls in their minds. She had broken in and seen Dean Winchester and now he was locking her back out.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

He left the room with measured steps without another word of denial or explanation because there really wasn't a single he could say to defend this tragedy. Elizabeth let him slip away without another word of pleading or calling of guilt. A single burning tear trailed down Dean's cheek but he refused to look back, because if he did he knew he wouldn't be able to go. Elizabeth stood deadly still for a moment, letting the salt water on her cheeks dry up. Then no more tears traced her features as she turned away from the gaping open door.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

But Elizabeth couldn't deny that she was missing part of her heart and she would miss the infamous Dean and she knew that even if he wouldn't admit it he would miss her too, just not enough to stay apparently.

_I miss you_

**Slipped Away by: Avril Lavigne**


	2. Listen To Your Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or this song.**

**Listen to Your Heart:**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Dean refused to say a word to Sam the entire ride. He kept his stare straight out of the impala windshield. As soon as they rolled into the grungy motel he grabbed his duffel and shuffled inside. Sam came behind him with mouth open, trying to form words, but nothing came out. Dean slid into the bathroom, grateful to be closed off from his brother's pitying stare. The heart in his chest seemed to beat unevenly as if missing half.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

He knew that he was lost in many ways. They just moved from town to town, state to state, and killed anything evil they could get their hands on. He moved from girl to girl and slept everyone who was to his liking, until Elizabeth. He knew that he was falling way too deep in love that's why he left, he couldn't get hurt again. No, he already wore to many scars but now, he just felt broken.

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

Elizabeth paced the floor of the small motel room with a clenched jaw. What was she supposed to do? Was there even a solution? Her fist connected with the wall as her mind spun. Her back leaned heavily into the wall as she clutched her now raw knuckles before she began to fall down to the carpet slowly. The anger which fuel her pace now seemed to run out of her leaving no more strength to fight with. She sat there on the carpet with tears threatening to flow and an ache in her chest, why did Dean Winchester have the power to do this to her?

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_

_The feeling of living your dreams_

Dean pressed into the cool bathroom wall before sliding to the smooth tile. His head lulled back against the support behind him as he thought of her. Every time his eyes would close her gorgeous blue eyes were peering back. Or her confident grin as she spat back a sarcastic comment. Dean yanked open his bag with so much force the zipper split, leaving a ragged edge. He stared down at the bottle whisky sitting atop his tumbled clothes. The burning liquid eased his throat as tears spilled over his bottom eyelid. Slowly as he leaked water and drank amber his heart began to numb.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

She stared at the wall, then the ceiling, and then the door, closing her mind off to the idea that she could go after him. She tried to mumble Latin in an attempt to not listen to what every fiber in her being, except her pride, was telling her to do. She unsteadily got to her feet and stared at the offending door, wanting to rip off its hinges but then there would be nothing standing in between her and the man who had broken her heart.

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

Elizabeth thought back to Dean again. His joyous green eyes playing above a cocky grin. She felt his teasing fingers at the small of her back and in her smooth hair. Her chest whined in pain as she thought of him and the fact he wasn't there anymore. Her heart wailed, choking on its own tears as it tried to call to her. Something she already knew.

_And there are voices_

_that want to be heard._

_So much to mention_

_but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic,_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind._

Dean swallowed the alcohol rich liquid and squeezed his eyes shut, prying them back open as he continued to see her. He loved her. He loved her enough to leave her. How messed up was that? But maybe she was right, he was selfish. He was selfish when he brought her back and selfish to stay with her. He was defiantly selfish, but it meant she was okay. The more of the burning liquid that passed his lips, the more he believed this was better. Until he would close his eyes and see her tearful features again.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

He thrummed fingers on the glass bottle and chuckled at old memories until he realized that's all they were, memories. No more to be made. Discontinued. Canceled. But another swig and he forgot that to only mulling over the numb feeling steadily reaching into his mind and washing away at his pain and longing.

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye. _

Elizabeth pulled herself back to her feet. Before dragging her heels back to the door which still lay gaping. She brushed a frustrated hand across her jumbled hair and pushed off salty tears. She just needed to drive. Maybe she could go so fast and far that the low growl in her chest would be left behind. As she drove the calling only got stronger, willing her in another direction. Tears blurred her vision until her knuckles were ghostly white on the wheel. Then with a determined set in her jaw she turned the broken down car and kept driving…

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

Dean sat on tile floor almost completely numb, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes. An almost empty glass bottle lay within arm's reach of him as his feet slid down until his legs were perpendicular. The palm of his hand slid down the rough denim as he found the tip of a photo. He brought it up into his gaze before he broke. He could see Elizabeth staring back through the photo, an arm thrown carelessly over his shoulder and curving at the base of his neck. Dean's arm wrapped loosely around her waist with a goofy grin over his lips. The grin only Elizabeth could drag out of him.

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

**Listen To Your Heart by Roxetta**


	3. Exit Wounds

**Exit Wounds:**

_My hands are cold my body's numb_

_I'm still in shock what have you done_

_My head is poundin, my vision's blur_

_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word_

Dean lay limply in Elizabeth's arm, leaning into her warm embrace.

"I'm sorry." Dean murmured sadly through a soft slur. Elizabeth rubbed small circles in his tense shoulder and set her chin atop his head.

"It's okay, you meant well…idiot." Elizabeth hummed gently through a terse smile. Dean struggled out a half grin which didn't reach his drunken hazed eyes. Elizabeth settled closer to Dean and slid her head to his shoulder where she could see his pain ridden face. Tears slid over his chiseled features and his mouth was in between a lopsided grin and frown.

_And it hurts so bad that I search my skin_

_For the entry point, where love went in_

_And ricocheted and bounced around_

_And left a hole when you walked out yeah_

"I can't lose you too." Dean slurred sadly rubbing the palm of his hand over his tear stricken face.

"You are the one that left smart one." Elizabeth tried to joke but a sob sat at the pit of her throat and hindered it.

"That isn't what I meant…" Dean faded off tiredly.

"Then what is?" Elizabeth questioned kindly pulling away and staring straight towards him.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds_

_I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

_Whoooooaa uuuh where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Exit wounds, where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_

"At least I could know you were alive. That you had a chance without me." Dean tried to explain pitifully, unable to meet the watery blue eyes looking to him. Looking for answers, for reasons, for some relief from the pain; He wished more than anything he could give that to her.

"How could you know that you wouldn't be there?" Elizabeth argued angrily through a furrowed brow and clenched jaw.

"I can't be the reason you die!" Dean cried snapping his green hazel eyes up to hers.

"Who says I am dyeing?" Elizabeth snapped, "I am not going down without a fight."

"I'm bad luck! Don't you get it! If I love you than you're doomed." Dean finished slowly pulling up straight and hardening his features as images bombarded him. Mom, Jo, Ellen, Dad…

_Marks a battle still feel raw_

_A million pieces of me on the floor_

_I'm damaged goods for all to see_

_Now who would ever want to be with me_

_I've got all the baggage drink the pills_

_Yeah this is living but without the will_

_I'm Blacken out I'm shutting down_

_You've left a hole, you walked out yeah_

"I'm safer with you than without. I am still a hunter and danger comes with the territory." Elizabeth started, "Dean, you are not as dangerous as you think. I've seen worse."

"Why would you even want to be with me? I'm messed up in the head Elizabeth."

"So am I! Have you even met me!"

"But it's different…"

"You are right Dean, you are messed up. And I am so crazy that I need you that I have fallen in love with you." Elizabeth argued before silence ensued. They stared at each other in calmly with wide eyes and gaping mouths before Dean leaned closer. Their foreheads pressed together sternly before begging lips took over.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds_

_I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

_Wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Exit wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keepin_

"I don't think I could survive losing you." Dean mumbled painfully swallowing back all the unshed tears that usually came with confessions.

"Alright Mr. Sappy, what happened to no chick flick moments?" Elizabeth chuckled softly running her nails across his temple and biting out a small smile.

"Elizabeth…" Dean scolded rolling his stare up to her and reeling back the smirk across his full lips.

"So I will be sure to live, if…" Elizabeth teased humbly snaking an arm behind Dean's back and curling her fingers around his side.

"If what?" Dean worried slipping his arm up Elizabeth's side smoothly.

"You promise not leave and try your best to stay alive." Elizabeth answered back shifting her weight onto the balls of her feet and looping her pale legs over Dean's roughly jeaned ones. Dean wrapped a lock of Elizabeth's honey blonde around his calloused finger.

_Loose your clothes and show your scars_

_That's who you are_

_That's who you are_

Dean grinned up to Elizabeth before dipping forward in swimming head.

"Well that was romantic." Elizabeth conceded straightening to her feet and lifting Dean to his unsteady feet. Dean draped an arm around Elizabeth before shuffling forward with her guiding.

"You know me, I try my best." Dean hiccupped back with a swooning smirk before being settled down to the mattress.

_Marks a battle still feel raw_

_A million pieces of me on the floor_

"Promise you will be here when I wake up." Dean slurred pleadingly before letting his eyelids droop closed.

"What are you five?" Elizabeth muttered looking down to his peaceful and slightly loopy face, "Yes, I will be here."

Dean slid into unconsciousness with a slight smile on his lips. Elizabeth curled up next to the sleeping man and let a grin spill across her pale pink lips. Dean could feel the wounds that were scarring inside him. This one would slowly disappear but what about the next time. What if next time there was no coming back and either he left her or she left him. Nobody got of this life unscathed. Hadn't he had enough scars and wounds? Apparently it was never emough.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds_

_I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

_Wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Exit wounds ... where their leaving, the scars you're keepin_

**Exit wounds by The Script**


End file.
